


I Was Made For Loving You

by deathbitch



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Octavio being a little shit, Teasing, good old fashioned fluff, guaranteed shenanigans at elliott’s bar, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbitch/pseuds/deathbitch
Summary: Elliott prided himself on the music that played at his bar, but now more than ever, with Octavio Silva waiting for him to properly finish his shift, he could not be happier with his music choices.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Was Made For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> GAH.....THEM! You know?
> 
> Be wary of grammatical/spelling mistakes, it’s just me, myself and I that proof reads these lmao.

Elliott prided himself on the music that played at his bar. 

The music played through the speakers that were connected to his phone and from his own trusty playlist that he updated every other week or so. Real crowd pleasing stuff to satisfy both the sober and the drunk - guaranteed classics that will have his patrons staying for an extra round or two. 

Nights were usually busy on Saturdays. There was only a half hour left before the bar closed and Elliott had to start his post-shift tasks with aching feet and a twinge in his spine. For now though, he wore his best smile and told his best jokes when a new order came in, but the customers didn’t matter to him. 

Sitting near the bar in one of the booths was the Games’ own Octavio Silva. De-masked and out of his usual attire. There, laughing up a storm with friends Elliott didn’t recognise, was Octavio in his short sleeved black button down shirt to match his jet black hair and neat eyebrows. If Elliott looked hard enough, he could see the delicate slope of his crooked smile, his eyebrow piercing and the way he squinted when he laughed. God, he was -

“So cute,” Elliott whispered to himself like some kind of lovelorn teenager. The man sat at a stool at the bar shot him a look as though Elliott had grown a second head, and he picked up his drink. 

“Not you! I mean - not that you’re not cute, I just - well. I meant, -“ Elliott tripped over himself to explain his very innocent intentions but the man was already walking away. Great. His childish crush was turning away patrons. 

Elliott rolled his eyes and heaved some great big put upon sigh, walking to the other side of the bar where, not only where there orders to take, but he could see Octavio better from this angle. 

The final half hour passed in a flurry of colorful cocktails and upbeat music. The last of the customers were just leaving when he noticed that Octavio was walking over to the bar, waving a cordial goodbye to his friends that left through the double doors. 

“I know that you’re closing in about two seconds, but...,” Octavio started, dragging out the _but_ as he slid in the stool that was directly opposite Elliott. He presented his empty glass which a gentle shake, “One for the road?”

Elliott looked at him for a second or two before reaching out and grabbing the glass from his bare, gloveless hand, “For you, sure,” He said, and refilled his regular order of vodka soda in a clean glass. Octavio’s choice in drink seemed to be the only consistent thing about him. He set the drink in front of him and Elliott stopped Octavio when he went to pay, giving him a half smile, “On the house.”

“Oh?” Octavio replied, shoving his wallet back in the pocket of his black denim shorts. Elliott’s good natured act didn’t seem to cut it though as he was fixed with a hard squint from the younger legend, “What’s the catch?”

Elliott giggled at his tipsy friend, leaning down and grabbing an empty crate from the few shelves behind the bar. He placed it on the counter top, grabbing Octavio’s old glass and placing it upside down in the crate, “The catch is, you have to collect all the empty glasses from the tables.”

Octavio looked at the crate, then at Elliott, then, completely unprovoked, finished his whole drink in two mouthfuls. He turned it upside down, the tiny pool of liquid at the bottom dripping out before he placed it in the crate that he picked up with both hands then tucked it under his arm, “Deal.”

“Woah!” Elliott gasped, placing his hand on his chest as though he had just heard the most scandalous news in his life, “The great Octane doing chores? Huh. What’s the catch?”

Octavio’s lips quirked into a small smile, nothing more than a tug at the corner of his lips but Elliott caught it. He crossed a hand over the arm that was holding the crate, drumming his fingers against his skin a couple times whilst looking Elliott up and down before he turned on his foot and went on his way to collect the empty glasses. 

Elliott was all too aware of the blush that painted his cheeks when he turned to distract himself by grabbing the keys from a drawer under the bar and going to lock the doors. The silence that followed was nice. Sure, Elliott was outgoing and talkative, he often talked _at_ people until they literally stood up and walked away, but after hours of socialising at work, the quiet was nice. 

The following ten minutes was spent in an exchange of smiles and small comments. Elliott had cash lifted the till and placed it in the safe by the time Octavio had collected the glasses and placed the crate next to the sink in the back room where they were to be washed. Octavio watched as the glasses broke the mountain of bubbles that had appeared on the surface of the water, some kind of tipsy amusement settling over him as he smiled at the submerging glasses. 

“Tav! Can you bring out a rag? These counter tops won’t wipe themselves,” He heard Elliott call from the bar. He didn’t call back an answer, instead breaking the staring contest he was currently having with the dried beer froth that circled the rim of the glass he was holding like some alcoholic halo. Octavio dropped the glass into the sink and grabbed the wash rag that sat next to it. 

When he walked back out through to the bar, he immediately burst into giggles when he saw Elliott dancing along to the recently changed song that played over the speakers. He was singing along too as he looked down at his phone. Elliott looked up when he saw Octavio had rejoined him and placed his phone back on the counter top at the back wall that was lined with shelves that held the various liquors that were sold during trading times. 

“You like this song, huh?” Octavio asked with an amused, gentle smile. 

“What, you don’t? It’s a classic,” Elliott replied. 

Octavio looked for a second towards the sky like their was a physical manifestation of the song that was presenting itself in some kind of colorful cloud. He looked back at Elliott with a shrug, “I’ve never even heard of it, sorry.”

Elliott stopped dead in his tracks at Octavio’s comment. He listened to the sound of the guitar and the vocals, feeling his spirits uplift just at the sound of it, “ _I Was Made For Loving You?_ You’ve never heard of this?”

“Nope, sorry Ell,” Octavio said, giggling when Elliott began to dance again as the second verse played, “You’re such a dork.”

“A dork with good taste,” Elliott replied, then he grabbed an empty bottle from the bar that he was intending to discard in the trash. He span it in the air once and grabbed it as the second chorus hit, singing into his makeshift microphone and pointing at Octavio, beckoning him over with a finger waggle. 

Octavio made his way over in rhythmic steps. He didn’t pay much attention to the song as it was the furthest thing from his music taste, but he allowed himself to laugh and dance along with Elliott until there wasn’t much space between them at all, “Pretty good song,” He lied through his teeth, just to see Elliott smile. 

“I knew you would like it. If you liked that, there’s plenty more I can show you,” Elliott replied with a dumb smile on his face as the song drew to a close, completely aware of Octavio stood completely in his personal space; there was a race in his heart he registered somewhere in the back of his mind. Elliott dropped his hand onto the top of bar. 

“Are you still talking about the music?” Octavio asked, playfully smiling at him in a way that had Elliott raise his eyebrows at him. Well, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. 

The sight of Octavio in front of him, the pale pink of the bar lights settling beautifully over his skin and his almost overtly flirtation had instilled in Elliott a newfound confidence he wouldn’t have had otherwise. “I’m talking about whatever you want me to talk about.”

The words felt so foreign. He almost stumbled over himself, his increasingly nervous energy threatening to trap the words in the back of his mouth. Elliott watched Octavio’s hand raise up until it came to rest over the top of Elliott’s, “Maybe we do less of the talking.”

Elliott was sure his heart was about to explode into small pieces with how hard it was racing. A small corner of his mind was paranoid Octavio could hear it, could hear how easily he could wrap him around his finger. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long, long time, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t nice to feel it again. 

Octavio moved his hand to fully hold Elliott’s now, taking a step even closer as he began to close the gap. Oh yeah, this could work. For once, Elliott was glad someone had suggested him to do less talking in favor of what he hoped was about to happen. This was better than the small talk and the rehearsed jokes he shared with his patrons, this was better than just about anything he could ever remember. 

Elliott let his hand rest on Octavio’s hip, his eyes slipping closed as the space between them ever so wonderfully grew smaller until -

“Ah!! What the?-“ Elliott gasped at the sudden contact of a dripping wet rag in his face. He ran his sleeve over his face to dispel the water hanging to his features. 

Octavio was laughing at him in such a way that Elliott didn’t even have room to be mad at, “Your face! Oh my god!” 

“What did you do that for?!” Elliott looked at Octavio with an incredulous expression, wondering what the hell just happened. Things were going so well and then - and then they weren’t. There was a small part of Elliott that feared he had read the situation completely wrong and had made Octavio uncomfortable. 

“What was it you said?” Octavio mused, a hand on his chin and eyes to the sky as though the was deep in thought. He redirected his gaze to Elliott with a pointed look and an amused grin, “These counter tops won’t wipe themselves?”

“Oh, you - you -,” Elliott started, feeling slightly embarrassed as his own words came back to haunt him. He couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. 

Octavio held up the rag he assaulted Elliott’s face with and pressed it to Elliott’s chest with a twinkle in his eye, “Get to work handsome. The sooner you’re out of here, the better.”

Elliott watched as Octavio walked around the bar and resumed his seat at the stool he had previously occupied. Completely dumbfounded, he began to finish the last of his duties with a constant blush on his cheeks and a flutter in his heart as the two fell into some easy conversation as though the previous five minutes just hadn’t happened. 

Elliott prided himself on the music that played at his bar, but now more than ever, with Octavio Silva waiting for him to properly finish his shift, he could not be happier with his music choices.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they were dancing to is Kiss - I Was Made For Loving You. Elliott wasn’t lying, shit’s a classic.
> 
> It’s the way they just live in my brain. Had this dumb ass idea in my brain for like a week now until I sat down and wrote it in one sitting. 
> 
> Oh, Octavio, you know exactly what you’re doing. You know what? Good for him. Hahaha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this. Just a light-hearted bit of fluffy good-ness. Until next time, I’m out.


End file.
